Zombie Head on a Stick
Zombie-Head-on-a-Stick (or ZHOAS) is currently one of the minions of the Minion Master. Even before meeting the Minion Master, Torg and the gang kept her around partly for companionship but mostly for her utility value -- e.g. picking up items from a few feet away. (Apparently, a head on a stick is the sonic screwdriver of the Sluggy universe.) The gang also has accepted the fact that she is able to speak, but on the few occasions when she does so, it comes out as a faint groan and never musters more than a couple of words. However, this should not imply that ZHOAS is merely a prop. Her presence has proven integral to Torg and Sasha's plans time and again. Furthermore, Bestseid's takeover of Minion Master's organization has apparently included Bestseid restoring her full speech and reasoning capabilities. Backstory Jane was one of Gwynn's co-workers at the Zomblebees restaurant. When Aylee re-emerged from her long-time encocoonment in 2007, she did so in a gigantic form that burst from the basement of Kesandru House, destroying the building. The resulting panic prompted Gwynn to give her pet monkeys to Jane to have her monkey-training brother take care of them while Gwynn went into hiding. Unfortunately, Jane turned out to be a real zombie who kept her brother in a drawer and ate the monkeys. Later on, Gwynn located Jane's home in an attempt to get her monkeys back. Gwynn was captured by the many zombies that resided there, and Jane used the opportunity to play with Gwynn's head by revealing a few secrets. Jane remained very intelligent for a zombie, having realized that it isn't so much the eating of human flesh that sustains a zombie, but the type of flesh consumed. Each type of flesh available provides a different type of nutrition, and for her first priority, she chose to maintain her self-awareness and critical thinking. For that, the optimal diet turned out to be -- oddly enough -- brains. This information was then topped off with the revelation that Jane ate Gwynn's monkeys. This taunts pushes Gwynn over the edge, triggering a magical attack that set Gwynn free, crushed Jane through the local masonry, and buried Jane in rubble. Much later, Gwynn recognized a logo among some research Torg was doing, and she learned the building in which she was imprisoned was a branch of Orsintos Labs. When she, Torg and Riff raided the facility, Torg found a zombie that had been beheaded by the rubble crushing her. He came up with the idea of placing her undead head on a stick and taking her with them. After this point, she became known as Zombie Head on a Stick. Personality (for lack of a better word) ZHOAS doesn't really show fondness towards any of the other characters. Notable moments of extra aversion have resulted from a flirting attempt from Sam and a few days of play-time and story-time with Kiki. She still attempts to fill her hunger for brains when she gets the chance, but this is not a problem. For one, her bites (like those of all her kin) don't cause the recipients to transform into zombies, and for another, her bites are too feeble to leave a mark. Category:Characters Category:Hardware